


folding

by Anonymous



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Birth, Jungwoo has a pussy, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnancy sex, Squirting, please read note inside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:34:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23286346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Doyoung is well versed in the whole labor timeline and what to expect, what’s normal and what’s not. But what he didn’t expect is to get….to say it simply, turned on by his husband in labor.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Kim Jungwoo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 236
Collections: Anonymous





	folding

**Author's Note:**

> **this fic contains semi graphic (barely) talk about birth and doyoung literally fucks jungwoo into full labor**  
>  +this is also really weird and probably gross but the thought of jungwoo orgasming while giving birth is hot and thats why we're here

Doyoung watches the way jungwoo grips at the back of the couch. His hand grips the soft fabric so hard that his knuckles turn white. The younger one leans down, knees beginning to bend and body nearly colliding into the couch. There’s soft but quick breaths that come from his puffed lips, sore and red from the amount of times he’s bitten down onto them. Jungwoo lets out a low groan, one that has his free hand reaching out, wiggling into the air, grasping at nothing. It’s when Doyoung gets up from his spot at the kitchen island and makes his way over to him. 

There’s no words said between them, Doyoung only grabbing at Jungwoo’s hand, rubbing the back of it with his thumb and his other hand making gentle circles on his back. It takes a minute or so for Jungwoo to lift himself back up, bangs stuck to his forehead with a light layer of sweat. His rounded cheeks are bright red, almost looking like he’s gone for a workout. 

“Oh my god,” Jungwoo breathes out, one hand holding his stomach as he straightens out more. “If it’s this bad before my water breaks I can’t even imagine how bad it’s going to be when it does.” 

“Mm,” Doyoung nods, leaning forward to place a gentle kiss against Jungwoo’s messy forehead. “I know. You got this though, babe. I’m right here too, you’re not going to go through this alone.” 

Jungwoo’s forehead collides with Doyoung’s shoulder, the younger one letting out a loud groan, his body attempting to get as close as he can with his bump between them. “I love you.” 

Doyoung laughs, hand sliding up and down Jungwoo’s back slowly. “I love you too, Woo.” 

Time moves slowly for them. Ten minutes seems like an hour to them and it doesn’t make it better that Jungwoo has a contraction about every five minutes or so. Contractions that have him stopping whatever he’s doing (which is really just walking around to try to ease some discomfort), and bend over, groaning out in pain and whining for Doyoung’s hand. 

It’s just the two of them, Doyoung’s acting as Jungwoo’s midwife because well, he is. They talked about going to the hospital or getting another midwife, wanting Doyoung to be able to focus and be there for Jungwoo the best he can but when Jungwoo started learning about all the things that happen during birth, he decided that he wanted Doyoung and Doyoung only. And of course how can Doyoung say no to that?

Doyoung is well versed in the whole labor timeline and what to expect, what’s normal and what’s not. But what he didn’t expect is to get….to say it simply, _turned on_ by his husband in labor. To put it simply, Doyoung is rather embarrassed to feel the soft warmth in his stomach and crotch area every time his husband bends over in pain. Doyoung is rather certain that he should absolutely not feel a rush of arousal when Jungwoo waddles over to him, face red and swollen, covered in sweat and soft whimpers coming out of his mouth. He feels _guilty_ for feeling this way. 

But the surge of arousal hits him harder when Jungwoo is sitting on the couch, hands on his stomach, head thrown back and the most high pitched squeals coming from his wet lips. Labored breaths make his chest rise and fall quickly and halfway through, his hand slaps against the couch, squeezing it so tightly that Doyoung can practically feel it from where he’s standing watching him. Then the way Jungwoo yelps out curse words, teary eyes looking at Doyoung, desperate for some kind of comforting touch to get him through the rest. 

It’s also the way that Jungwoo currently has rid himself of his pants, claiming they're too tight around his plush hips. So he’s walking around in his underwear, a rather simple pair of purple ones that have little stars on the side. It’s not the pretty lace or thongs that Jungwoo normally wears, but ones that he put aside for the labor, knowing that lots of things are going to happen down there and he doesn’t want to ruin his good pairs. Jungwoo’s shirt is still on, surprisingly because it’s a rather tight one, hugging his belly so tightly that his belly button is easily seen through the white fabric. The outfit shows off all of Jungwoo’s new curves and honestly, it’s got Doyoung trying to hide a half boner in his sweats. 

“Can we move to the bed?” Jungwoo asks after another contraction. “They’re getting a little closer together and I’d rather just lay down.” 

“Of course,” Doyoung says, fingers running through Jungwoo’s now wet hair. “I already got it all set up.” 

The bed is where they’ve decided would be best for Jungwoo to give birth. They discussed a water birth but Jungwoo didn’t seem fond of sitting in an inflatable pool for hours and getting wrinkly (his exact words). So they got a special mattress topper, extra absorbent towels, a special blanket that soaks up liquids, and even a brand new pillow just for this. Doyoung knows it’s not exactly going to be the cleanest thing but he’s taken measures to make sure their bed doesn’t get ruined. 

Jungwoo crawls on the bed slowly, body sore and already slightly exhausted from the hour that Jungwoo has started having contractions. It’s just the beginning and they both know that it’s going to get a lot harder and painful, but Jungwoo already looks like he’s gone through hours and _hours_ of labor. Jungwoo settles as slow as he did crawling onto the bed. There’s a pillow behind his back, one behind his neck as he leans back against the headboard slightly. His hands pull his shirt up, the fabric disappearing over his stomach as Doyoung watches him from the end of the bed. 

“I’m going to check you since your contractions are getting a little closer together, okay, babe?” 

Jungwoo nods, tilting his head to lean against the pillow he’s laying back on. Doyoung slowly crawls on the bed, eyes on Jungwoo the whole time. The angle is something that has Doyoung’s stomach tightening in a wave of arousal. Jungwoo’s face is still pink, sweat covering it. His hands are on his stomach, rubbing the large bump slowly as he looks down at Doyoung. It’s a scene that Doyoung has seen several times, many, many times actually. He looks up at Jungwoo’s glassy eyes before he tears himself away, remembering that not only is he playing the supportive husband role but also the midwife role. 

Fingers pull down Jungwoo’s panties slowly and Doyoung holds his breath, watching the way Jungwoo’s pussy comes into view. The younger one spreads his legs slowly, heels pushing into the bed and thick thighs spreading, giving Doyoung an even better view of him once his panties are off. Slowly, Doyoung reaches his fingers forward, gently pushing between Jungwoo’s folds. The first thing he notices is the wetness that connects them together when he pulls his fingers away for a moment. It’s slightly more than Jungwoo’s usual state, a little thicker too but it has all the same arousal factors for Doyoung. 

There’s something in Doyoung’s mind that clicks. It’s a small little piece that has his eyes getting slightly hooded and his lips part when he pushes two fingers between Jungwoo’s folds again. He knows he doesn’t have much time before Jungwoo has another contraction and before his husband begins to whine about Doyoung taking too long. So slowly, Doyoung pushes those two fingers in Jungwoo, drinking in the soft groan that the younger one makes. 

It doesn’t take long for Doyoung to find what he’s searching for. It makes Jungwoo groan again, this time more in pain than anything as Doyoung’s fingers swipe along his cervix. “Mm,” he says, pulling away from his cervix but still letting his fingers stay in Jungwoo. “Almost four but barely.” 

“Only four?” Jungwoo gasps out, brows furrowing together and face falling into a frown. “I feel like I should be more.” 

Doyoung lets out a gentle laugh, letting his fingers thrust in Jungwoo ever so slightly, barely enough to even be considered thrusting. “It takes time, babe. Your water hasn’t even broken yet.” 

Doyoung can feel the contraction starting before Jungwoo even says anything. There’s a flutter around his fingers and within a few seconds, Jungwoo’s head is leaning back, hands on his stomach and hips shifting against the bed. Doyoung watches carefully as his husband’s face contorts into pain, hands desperately rubbing at his stomach as if it’s going to do something to relieve the pain. Then Doyoung gets an idea.

Ever so slowly, he tilts his hand, letting his thumb press against Jungwoo’s clit. Jungwoo registers it, voice wavering an octave higher for a moment. Doyoung watches him closely, lips pressed tightly together as Jungwoo continues to contract around him. Doyoung becomes slightly bolder, thumb rubbing constant circles on his clit, pushing and letting his fingers thrust slightly more in him. 

“D-Doyoung..” Jungwoo gasps out, “O-Oh.” 

Despite the contraction that’s still lingering, Jungwoo spreads his legs more, hips sliding down to try and meet with Doyoung’s hand. There’s a switch in Jungwoo, one that Doyoung can tell is because of the sudden change of feeling in him, going from painful to pleasurable. It only takes another gentle whimper to make Doyoung actually thrust his fingers, curling up and deliberately rubbing against Jungwoo’s spot. 

Jungwoo grabs at the blankets, fists twisting and tugging them up slightly, his head lolling to the side, face contorted with gentle pleasure this time. Doyoung doesn’t even get a third finger in before Jungwoo is arching off the bed and Doyoung can feel another flutter of contractions around his fingers, this time from Jungwoo’s orgasm. Doyoung’s fingers don’t slow down, making Jungwoo choke on his moans as Doyoung fucks him through it, watching the way his poor husband begins to squirt, clear liquid soaking his fingers, palm, and beginning to puddle under Jungwoo. 

“Oh my god,” Jungwoo moans out, toes curling against the bed and thighs beginning to shake around Doyoung. “W-Wait i’m going to have another contraction.” 

Doyoung shouldn’t pull his fingers out only to push down his pants and underwear, hard cock popping out quickly. He definitely shouldn’t wrap his hand around it and pump it a few times, eyes focusing as Jungwoo goes through the motions of having another contraction. What he definitely shouldn’t do is grab the back of Jungwoo’s legs, pushing them forward as much as possible and shove his cock in him. 

Jungwoo lets out a noise that Doyoung isn’t sure whether it’s pain or pleasure. It’s a jumble of different pitches and the way Jungwoo’s head gets thrown back and his hands desperately try to grab at Doyoung, gives Doyoung the green light to begin thrusting. As Jungwoo’s contraction fades, his eyes begin to open, tears in the corners of them and puffed lips parted, staring up at Doyoung as he starts to fuck him. 

Jungwoo is wet from the previous orgasm, squirt still lingering on the insides of his thighs, and pussy wet as can be. The younger one is moaning out loudly, voice going up, up, up as Doyoung shifts his hips and hits against his spot. The more Doyoung stares at his husband, the more beautiful he gets, the more it fuels Doyoung to fuck him. 

“D-Doyoung, p-please, oh fuck!” Jungwoo gasps out, back arching as much as it can before he falls back down to the bed. “ _Please_ don’t stop.” 

Then something happens. Instantly, it’s like a water balloon was dropped between them where their bodies meet. Doyoung has never seen a sight like this before. As Doyoung pulls his cock out slowly, the biggest rush of water comes out of Jungwoo. The younger one can squirt, most of the time it’s a flood, something straight out of a porn video with how much comes out of him but this is different. Even as Doyoung pulls his cock out, it keeps coming out, rushing out of Jungwoo like a faucet. 

“W-What was that?” Jungwoo gasps out, attempting to push himself up enough to look down between them. “Did I just squirt that much?” 

“I think your water just broke,” Doyoung says breathily, watching the way it continues to leak out of Jungwoo as he clenches. “Holy fuck,” Doyoung laughs out softly, free hand sliding through his hair. “I fucked you hard enough to make your water break.” 

Doyoung watches the way Jungwoo’s whole face turns bright red, lips opening and closing, unsure of what to really say. “That’s-” 

His words are cut off by a moan when Doyoung pushes back into him. He doesn’t waste time thrusting, going back to his previous speed, pushing his cock in all the way each time, bottoming out until he can feel Jungwoo’s wet folds against him. The position lasts for only a moment before Doyoung pulls out and quickly helps Jungwoo onto his stomach. His hips get tugged up, far enough for him not to be truly laying on his stomach (even though his stomach is so big that it rubs against the bed anyways), and there’s a gentle smack to his ass before Doyoung lines up again and begins to fuck his husband. 

“Ah!” Jungwoo chokes out, “Con-- oh _fuck._ ” 

Before Jungwoo can even get his words out, Doyoung can feel a contraction starting. His husband tightens up under him, pussy fluttering around his cock. The feeling makes Doyoung fuck him harder, slamming his cock into him and one hand sliding down to rub at Jungwoo’s clit. The noises that come out of his husband, holy hell, they’re some noises that Doyoung has never even heard before. It’s a mess of moans, groans, gasps, whines, and a _scream_. 

The scream is accompanied by Jungwoo’s pussy beginning to squirt, soaking his cock and balls before he even really starts to contract. Doyoung pulls his cock out, moving to the side slightly to watch the way Jungwoo squirts (and when Jungwoo squirts, he really squirts). Jungwoo’s thighs begin to shake, a thick stream of squirt coming and coming, and coming from the poor boy. He’s spraying straight onto the bed at this point, Doyoung having moved to the side, save his one hand that’s still rubbing at Jungwoo’s clit. The sound is something that has Doyoung wrapping his free hand around his cock, pumping it quickly as he both watches and hears Jungwoo continue to soak the bed. 

When it starts to thin out, Doyoung moves back in front of him, pushing his cock in for a moment only to pull it out quickly, moaning at the way Jungwoo’s pussy weakly squirts onto his cock. Doyoung repeats the action a few times, bringing him closer and closer to his own orgasm with each push into Jungwoo. 

“Doyoung,” Jungwoo gasps out, “Doyoung, oh my god.” 

“Almost there, baby,” Doyoung grunts out, pushing in a final time before he starts fucking Jungwoo at a quick pace. 

“N-No, no, no, oh Doyoung, pull out.” Jungwoo’s voice is frantic and his hand is reaching back, trying to reach Doyoung to push him away. 

“What’s-” 

“Doyoung, out!” Jungwoo practically screams. “I have to push, oh my god, Doyoung, the _baby_ -” 

_Oh_. Doyoung pulls out quickly at his husband’s frantic cries. Hands flip him over onto his back, spreading his legs and lifting them up enough to position him onto the towel that’s under him. Jungwoo barely gets situated before he’s throwing his head back, hand grabbing Doyoung’s and squeezing the life out of it. Jungwoo lets out a constant whine of Doyoung’s name, desperately pleading for him even though he's right there with him. 

“F-Fuck! Oh my g-god, oh my g-god, Doyoung.” Jungwoo chokes out, attempting to lift his legs up more. “Doyoung.” jungwoo sobs out, voice hoarse and eyes looking over at him, tears filling them and spit stringing in his open mouth. “Doyoung, I-I’m-“

What surprises Doyoung is the loud moan that rips from Jungwoo’s throat and when Doyoung looks down between Jungwoo’s legs, he can see him _squirting_. “Holy fuck, babe, are you-” Doyoung pauses, free hand pushing Jungwoo’s hair back slowly. “Jungwoo, are you cumming right now?” he asks, almost in disbelief.

Jungwoo nods his head quickly, back arching and hips pushing down onto the bed. A loud scream rips through Jungwoo and Doyoung’s brows furrow together as the younger one squeezes his hand so tightly that he’s certain it’s going to break. There’s another scream before it turns into a moan of pleasure and Jungwoo sucks in a sharp breath, letting it out with a gasp. 

Doyoung’s free hand slides down between Jungwoo’s legs, fingers brushing against his wet, swollen clit, making Jungwoo choke out more teary sobs. Jungwoo lets go of Doyoungs hand, his hands now pushing into the bed, fear beginning to mix into his expression and quick, deep breaths start, big stomach going up and down with every breath.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck, D-Doyoung. Oh my god, Doyoung the b-baby.” 

Jungwoo is frantic, Doyoung can tell, the way he’s trying to scoot himself back on the bed, hips lifting up, nearly trying to run away from the whole thing. Doyoung grabs his hips, holding him still but letting him still hover. 

“It’s okay, babe, you’re doing good, doing great. Can you-“ 

Before Doyoung can even get the words out, Jungwoo lets out a high pitched scream, one so loud that Doyoung is actually scared for his poor husband. His fingers rub against his clit, trying to relieve him at least of some of the pain, but he knows it’s not doing anything really, not as he watches Jungwoo’s pussy stretch, and stretch, and stretch around the now crowning baby. 

“Keep going, Woo, you’re doing great.” Doyoung says softly, “almost there darling.” 

The moment he sees Jungwoo’s hips hit the bed and watches the way he tenses up, he reaches his hands out. It only takes a few seconds before he watches Jungwoo’s pussy stretch even further and then there’s a loud gasp and an even louder moan from Jungwoo, one that gets high pitched and breathy as Doyoung grabs the baby, tugging them to the side. The moment the baby is fully out, Doyoung watches how Jungwoo’s pussy contracts, closing around nothing, gape big as Jungwoo begins to squirt on the bed, hips trying to push down to get friction. 

“Holy fuck,” Jungwoo breathes out, voice hoarse and shaky. “O-Oh, I just came again.” 

“I can see,” Doyoung laughs out, lips curling into a grin as he watches Jungwoo’s legs attempt to shut, more liquid coming out of him but this time it’s not squirt. “It’s okay, babe, just let it out.” Jungwoo nods, hand covering his face, trying to catch the breath as he lets his bladder go on the bed. 

Within seconds, Doyoung has their baby cleaned up and they’re currently on Jungwoo’s chest, body still slightly tinted red and Jungwoo’s fingers brushing against their cheek. 

“Jungwoo,” Doyoung laughs out, “That was-” 

“So fast,” Jungwoo laughs out. “I can’t believe you literally fucked me into actual labor.” 

“Sorry?” Doyoung says as he settles down next to Jungwoo, finger wiggling at the baby on his chest. 

“Oh god, _don’t_ be sorry,” Jungwoo laughs, head leaning back against the headboard. “You saved me who knows how many hours of painful contractions.” Jungwoo tilts his head to look at Doyoung. “And gave me a few orgasms.” There’s another pause as Doyoung leans down to press a kiss to his forehead. “If it’s going to feel that good every time I give birth, you better knock me up again tonight.” 

Doyoung lets out a low growl, lips crashing with Jungwoo’s in a quick, heated kiss. “I’ll knock you up tonight, don’t you worry.”


End file.
